1. Field
The following description relates to a display unit, and more particularly, to a display unit capable of implementing safety functions for a screen displaying important information in special applications such as aircrafts and the like, without a degradation in degree of resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
In special applications such as aircrafts and the like, significantly important information may be displayed on a display device. Thus, in the event that information is not displayed on a display device due to a breakdown in partial components of the device, severe risks may be caused in the safety of the special applications.
In particular, a significant defect may not be caused in the overall transmission of information in the case that a portion of pixels is defective. However, the overall information may not be displayed in the event that a system for driving a display device is defective, to thereby cause further severe problems. Thus, it may be required for display devices to have safety functions so as to display information even in the case that a portion of the system is defective.
In connection with this, according to the related art, safety functions are implemented through a method of manufacturing a single large scale screen by attaching two independent display devices to each other, that is, a method of using a single screen by attaching two independent panels having dimensions of 10″×10″ to each other in a case in which the screen has dimensions of 20″×10″, or a method of dividing a single panel into two panels and displaying information only on one panel having no defects in the event that the other panel and a system therefor are problematic as described in publication US2013120664.
In addition, in publication US20130276037, safety functions are implemented by a method of providing two pairs or four pairs of RGB components in each pixel region and allowing the pixel region to be driven by two systems to thereby drive a display device using one system in the case that a partial pixel region of a panel or the other one of the systems is defective.
However, in the methods as described above, in the case of the occurrence of defects, only a portion of a display screen must be used. Further, a plurality of pairs of RGB components are provided in each pixel region and only a portion thereof may be used to display information, whereby a degradation in degree of resolution may be caused in displaying important information.